La poire
by Milhoute
Summary: Re ! Traduction d'une fanfics espagnole... notez que je reste fan de GSR tout de même, mais ce GC était original, il méritait une petite traduc !


**La poire**

Je tiens à préciser d'emblée que cette histoire n'est pas de moi, je ne suis que la traductrice ! Je l'ai beaucoup aimé et j'avais envie qu'elle soit accessible pour tout le monde alors la voilà… l'écrivain se nomme « Basilea » et vous trouverez la version originale dans les fanfics CSI espagnol (La pera).

Bien il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Si vous voulez lui laisser des reviews, notez-les, je me ferais un plaisir de lui traduire ;-).

Cette nuit-là était particulièrement ennuyeuse pour Grissom. Aucune des affaires qu'il avait assigné à chaque membre de son équipe ne nécessitait l'aide d'un expert en entomologie. L'équipe travaillait sur le terrain, chacun s'occupait respectivement de sa scène de crime, ils travaillaient indépendamment et personne n'avait eu besoin de faire appel à lui. Il décida alors d'aller se chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps de service à nourrir ses bestioles et ils commençait sérieusement à avoir faim.

Il se rendit alors dans la salle de repos du personnel et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur. Il se souvenait avoir vu quelque chose à manger, un fruit peut-être, alors qu'il mettait au frais une de ses expériences dont on commençait à sentir les émanations nauséabondes et qui nécessitait d'être conservée au frigo. La voix de Catherine le fit sursauter :

« Je ne crois pas que l'expérience soit encore prête. »

Elle était assise sur le canapé derrière lui, tenant une revue scientifique dans une main et le regardant sans lui adresser son sourire habituel.

« Pardon ? »

L'expression que Grissom arborait alors était étrangement sexy, mais Catherine n'avait aucunement l'intention de rendre les armes aussi facilement. Elle se pencha en direction de la table, y déposa sa revue et saisit une poire.

« Ton expérience. Elle ne doit pas être prête, elle ne pue pas suffisamment encore. J'ai lavé ma poire pas moins de quatre fois pour venir à bout de l'odeur. Il a fallu que tu gardes ça au frais, à côté de la nourriture.

Grissom referma la porte du frigo et s'approcha de sa collègue.

« En réalité je suis venu dans l'espoir de trouver ce fruit. » Il étira le bras pour se saisir de la poire mais Catherine s'était éloignée de lui pour être hors de portée et le fixa directement dans les yeux.

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de manger mon fruit. »

Grissom fut vraiment surpris car cette fois-ci encore elle paraissait insensible au sourire qui lui avait lancé. C'était nouveau pour lui. Il avait jusqu'à présent toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait d'elle rien qu'en lui faisant un demi-sourire, ou en arquant un sourcil et cette nouvelle situation avait de quoi le déstabiliser quelque peu. Il commençait à penser que son manque de sociabilité avait fini par avoir raison de lui cette fois… Néanmoins Catherine avait l'espace d'un moment relâché sa concentration et un petit sourire lui avait échappé pendant une seconde. Grissom la connaissait trop bien pour se laisser intimider et décida de continuer dans leur jeu.

« Quelle opinion Lindsey aurait de toi en voyant que tu refuses de partager la nourriture avec tes amis ? C'est comme ça que tu éduques ta fille ? »

Catherine s'apprêtait à mettre fin à la conversation et à quitter la pièce … avec sa poire… dès qu'elle réussit à maintenir un masque de froideur, elle lui répondit que les mères parfois pouvaient ne pas respecter ses propres règles, surtout si elle devait éviter que le domaine publique soit contaminé par une quelconque expérience pestilentielle. Sur ce, elle prit un couteau, coupa un morceau de poire et le mangea.

Il la regarda surpris, hypnotisé par ses lèvres. La poire était juteuse et une gouttelette glissait sur la commissure de sa bouche. Catherine tira la langue et se lécha le rebord des lèvres pour la récupérer. Ce petit geste le fascina. Elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle était en train de faire à ce moment-là et s'amusait à l'embêter, surtout parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était vraiment doué à ce jeu. Le visage de Grissom se mit à rougir quand il se rendit compte qu'elle savait qu'il était en train de la fixer. Elle remarqua son changement d'humeur car ses lèvres formèrent un large sourire, ce qui le fit lever les yeux et croiser son regard. Catherine était amusée par la situation : elle le tenait complètement à sa merci. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de profiter de la situation.

Elle coupa un autre morceau de poire et le lui offrit avec un sourire. Il sut alors qu'elle avait gagné la première manche. Elle gagnait toujours quand ils jouaient à tous ces petits jeux ou qu'ils rentraient dans des discussions particulières. Mais à cet instant il ne s'avouait pas vaincu, elle lui concédait une petite part. Il s'inclina vers elle pour récupérer le morceau de poire avec la bouche, sans utiliser les mains, mais elle fit un rapide mouvement, récupéra le morceau et le mangea. Grissom était resté hébété, en la regardant, la bouche ouverte. Elle mâchait bruyamment et faisait des petits bruits de salivation.

« Ça c'est cruel. » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire lorsqu'il se remit de cet affront.

Catherine avala le petit bout de poire et le taquina en lui parlant de la délicieuse douceur et de la fraîcheur qu'il avait. Il la regardait en essayant de feindre un regard plaintif. Elle eut pitié de lui et lui offrit un autre morceau.

« JE VEUX ce morceau » dit-il.

Elle essaya de garder le plus possible son sérieux, mais le visage de Grissom rendait la tâche particulièrement difficile.

« Tu le veux, vraiment ? Alors prends-le, viens le chercher. » et les enferma le petit morceau de fruit entre ses lèvres.

« Tu crois que je ne vais pas oser ? »

Catherine haussa les épaules et sourit, ce qui fit que le morceau de poire glissa de la commissure de ses lèvres vers l'intérieur de sa bouche, et Grissom sut que s'il ne le récupérait pas avant que le jus glisse vers son menton, il allait devoir lui lécher le cou en entier pour en avoir un morceau ; il réunit alors toute l'énergie qu'il put et se pencha une fois de plus vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne cligna même pas des yeux, trop occupée à regarder à quel point il était proche d'elle. Au final, il s'approcha suffisamment, ouvrit la bouche et lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Catherine sur les siennes, il la referma et s'empara du petit morceau de poire à l'intérieur.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, aucun des deux ne pouvaient rompre le contact, mais lorsqu'il commença à se redresser pour se séparer d'elle, il sentit que le morceau de poire lui échappait et qu'il retournait dans la bouche de sa partenaire. Il se redressa d'un coup et fit un pas en arrière pour bien la regarder pendant qu'elle savourait son morceau de fruit, les yeux fermés et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« J'avais gagné ce morceau de fruit. »

Catherine ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Ça se passait exactement comme dans la vie. Elle aimait toujours autant se payer de sa tête mais réussir à « lui voler » un « baiser » avec cette astuce vieille comme le monde, elle appréciait d'autant plus.

"Oh pauvre Gil… ! Ok, prends celui-là. » Et elle coupa un autre morceau.

« Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui le mangerai. »

Elle rit et replaça le bout de poire entre ses lèvres. Il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes… elles lui paraissaient encore plus appétissantes qu'avant… mais il réussit à se contenir et attrapa la poire… il sentit alors qu'il lui échappait encore et allait disparaître dans la bouche de sa collègue. Mais cette fois, à la grande surprise de Catherine, il ne s'éloigna pas, au contraire, il laissa sa langue suivre le même chemin que le fruit à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Catherine était seulement en train de jouer, elle s'amusait à le faire souffrir et ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, surtout venant de lui. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cette solution lui serait passer par la tête. L'idée de s'écarter lui avait traversé l'esprit une seconde mais sa langue le savait aussi bien qu'elle, elle appréciait ; alors elle ferma les yeux et le laissa la savourer.

Grissom mit une demi-seconde à trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher dans sa bouche mais il utilisa trois secondes supplémentaires pour sortir le morceau de poire de là. Cette fois c'était lui qui souriait et elle qui était surprise. Grissom ouvrit la bouche pour qu'elle puisse y voir le fruit à l'intérieur.

Catherine essayait encore de se remettre du choc pendant que Grissom commençait à mâcher sa poire.

« Eh la moitié était à moi ! »

Grissom arrêta de mâcher et sourit, il était content de ne pas avoir baissé les armes.

« Il reste encore un morceau bien juteux… ne sois pas timide et viens le chercher. »

Il continua de mâcher tranquillement, il était vraiment content d'avoir gagné cette bataille. Catherine se leva en laissant le couteau et le reste de la poire sur la table, elle s'approcha de lui, elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Elle réprima un sourire d'un bonheur absolu lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait gagné une bataille, mais qu'elle allait gagner la guerre et feignit la résignation.

« Bon… je suppose que je peux encore avoir la moitié » et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes… et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Les deux profitaient de la saveur du jus de poire, mais ils appréciait beaucoup plus de savourer l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent de se goûter bien après que la saveur du fruit ait disparu. Quand le fait qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser devint évident, les mains de Catherine se dirigèrent vers le visage de Grissom mais le geste le fit interrompre le baiser.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, haletant. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Embrasser Grissom était une idée qui lui avait traversée l'esprit depuis longtemps et de la manière dont il avait répondu à ce baiser, elle était sûre que lui aussi l'avait désiré autant qu'elle, mais maintenant que c'était arrivé, il l'avait repoussé. Elle désirait une explication. Il le savait très bien et il ne tarda pas à l'éclairer sur ce point : « Tes mains sont poisseuses. »

Catherine rit. Elles étaient vraiment poisseuses. « Je suppose qu'elles ont besoin d'un petit lavage… hein ? » Grissom sourit et était sur le point de répondre quand Greg apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Catherine, tes analyses sont terminées. J'ai les résultats des indices de… » Soudain il s'arrêta de parler en se rendant compte des pupilles dilatées de Grissom et de la respiration saccadée de Catherine.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? »

Grissom le regarda avec tant de sérieux que Greg sut immédiatement ce qu'il avait fait, ce qui fit que ses pensées voyageaient dans un monde d'idées nouvelles auquel la voix inquisitrice de Catherine l'arracha. Elle avait besoin de savoir quels étaient les résultats. « Ok patronne » et il expliqua ses découvertes à une Catherine qui souriait de nouveau. Son esprit était totalement absorbé dans l'affaire dont elle s'occupait actuellement, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Grissom du coin de l'œil. Il paraissait plongé dans de profondes pensées, il avait peur d'avoir laissé trop parler ses émotions sur ce qui était arrivé. Une fois que Greg eut terminé de faire ses explications, il regarda Grissom et sourit à Catherine pendant qu'il s'approchait de son oreille et lui demandait à voix-basse : « Quand vas-tu me dire exactement ce que j'ai interrompu ? » Catherine lui rendit son sourire et lui répondit : « Quand tu seras grand. », ce qui fit que Greg rougit et se dirigea vers la porte en tentant d'étouffer un dernier commentaire, et il avait presque réussi mais les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche malgré lui.

« Je m'en vais mais souvenez vous que cet endroit est un lieu public et les autres enfants viennent jouer ici et peuvent entrer « à n'importe quel » moment. » Et il quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il put.

Catherine rit et retourna vers la table pour récupérer ses affaires.

« Quand vas-tu me dire à quoi tu penses ? »

Grissom ne répondit pas. Comment allait-il faire ? Tout ce qu'il pensait était qu'elle devait se laver les mains encore pleines de jus de poire. Alors il resta debout simplement en la regardant et en lui souriant. Catherine s'avoua vaincu et soupira.

« Bon, je dois y aller maintenant. »

Grissom acquiesça et elle ramassa ses documents, elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elles avaient toujours les mains poisseuses.

" Oh merde ! Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rappeler ? » Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de se nettoyer les mains, mais elle ne trouva rien. Grissom sourit et au final éclata de rire en la voyant tourner sur elle-même. Finalement elle s'arrêta, le regarda, lui tira la langue et essuya ses mains sur sa veste. Grissom arrêta de rire. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, récupéra ses documents et sortit de la pièce. La voix de Grissom la fit s'arrêter et jeter un coup d'œil, à travers le trou de la porte au niveau des gonds, pour le regarder.

« Cath ? »

« Oui. »

« Peut-on continuer notre petit-déjeuner ensemble ? »

Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'énerver contre elle, peu importe ce qu'elle ferait. Elle pensa qu'elle était probablement la femme la plus chanceuse du monde si quelqu'un désirait prendre son petit-déjeuner avec elle.

« Bien sûr. »

Il sourit de nouveau. Il espérait ce petit-déjeuner qu'elle lui avait promis toute la nuit mais les perspectives maintenant étaient devenues encore plus intéressantes.

« Tu veux que j'apporte quelque chose ? »

Catherine réfléchit un moment et finalement répondit : « Pourquoi pas des fruits… pour le dessert ? » et elle s'en alla, laissant Grissom avec un des plus beaux sourires qu'elle avait vu dans sa vie.

**FIN**


End file.
